Macedonia
Remember to use the Medusa Head as you secondary weapon throughout this area to make the passageway easier. Defeat a couple of Barbarians along the path until you reach a small village clearing. Pick up the first hut to find a Drachma. (Note: Use a Magic Potion and enter the hole in the trees above the first hut. On the other side, you'll find spears, thunderbolts and Drachma. The pool will transform you into a pig, ensuring that you can get back out again. If you don't have a Magic Potion, to the right at the top of the clearing, there's another cave with several Barbarians running outside of it. Inside there, there's another pool to transform you into a pig). Quickly run to the right edge of this clearing to avoid the Mad Thief, or just use the Medusa Head to killed him. There are wooden gates that can be only opened by a Barbarian smashing them open. Stay above the fire pit the space beside the fire. Remember that they can only hit diagonally, so stay directly above them to avoid any damage. (Note: After the Barbarians smash the wooden gates, enter the next area and go straight down from the campfire. You'll enter a hidden cave with a Health Heart on the other side). Go down, then left and down again, fighting your way through as needed. Past the woman and her baby (you can give them a Gyro in exchange for a Snowballs), lift the hut for some spears and grab the Hawk perched above to the right. Go down and wait at the water's edge along the right side until you see the floating platform come up to you. Jump to it and ride down, then jump off and take out the Wood Nymphs. There are also three Barbarians on this field to fight, and some snowballs and Frost Breath under the hut. Once things are safe, go and see the scribe, save your game. At the left edge of this field, jump onto the next floating platform, then from the top of its path to the right to another platform. Jump off that one on the left side. If you go straight up and move along the top of the beach to the Wood Nymph, you'll avoid the notice of the Mad Thief hiding down below. You can throw the Nymp's stump at the trees to knock them over and let your pass. Follow the path towards the left. Eventually you'll drop down onto a muddy strip on the edge of a forest. (Note: From the muddy patch there, jump in the water and swim down as far as you can, then swim left. From the small beach from here, jump up to find a hermit who will sell you on Evil Taboo for 6 Drachmas). Enemies *Barbarians *Mad Thief *Wood Nymphs *Fish Items *Drachmas *Spears *Thunderbolts *Health Heart *Snowballs (Available for Trade) *Hawk *Frost Breath *Evil Taboo (Purchasable) Next quest *Swamp Lands Previous quest *Ice Lands Gallery psxfin 2014-08-21 19-43-30-272.jpg|"Welcome to Macedonia!" psxfin 2014-08-21 19-43-41-496.jpg|Spikes psxfin 2014-08-21 19-43-53-548.jpg|"This is my last fish." psxfin 2014-08-21 19-44-22-483.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-44-32-043.jpg|Barbarians psxfin 2014-08-21 19-44-37-877.jpg|Hut psxfin 2014-08-21 19-44-43-703.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-44-49-694.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-45-09-898.jpg|"Give us your food!" psxfin 2014-08-21 19-45-16-117.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-45-31-505.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-45-34-821.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-45-39-589.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-45-50-775.jpg Category:Herc's Adventures quest